Buzzshock
Ben 10,000 |Alternate Counterparts = }} Buzzshock is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Nosedeenian from the Nosedeen Quasar. Appearance Ben as Buzzshock In the original series, Buzzshock's appearance is similar to an earth dry cell. He is black, with green electricity and green eyes. He has a white large lightning like line from where his neck starts, to where his legs start on his front and back. He has a hole on his head that can release electricity. He has a positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. In Ultimate Alien, instead of a hole, he has a grey spot on his head (resembling a battery). In Omniverse, Buzzshock's shape has changed (due to the new animation style). He has two bolts on each arm, the lightning bolt line is now green, and the top of his head is now shaped like a battery, with the top colored light green, and positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. His head is now more prominent, as his chin actually sticks out rather than being a part of a long, one-piece body. He speaks with an extremely high-pitched voice, similar to one has after inhaling helium. Buzzshock wears the Omnitrix symbol on the top of his head. Bad Ben as Buzzshock Bad Ben as Buzzshock looks identical to Ben as Buzzshock in Omniverse, save for all the green being replaced by a minty green. Buzzshock comic.png|Buzzshock in Cartoon Network Action Pack Bad ben buzzshock.png|Bad Ben as Buzzshock Powers and Abilities Buzzshock can pass through any electrical source with amazing speed and has the ability to manipulate green electricity. Buzzshock can also control electricity and can inhabit electrical devices, controlling them from the inside in some cases powering them. Buzzshock can duplicate himself when he is cut in half or has enough power. Buzzshock can fly. Unlike other Nosedeenian's, Buzzshock's speech is understandable. He also has enhanced agility, as shown when he jumped over Phil when he attacked him and landed on both feet. He also has enhanced speed. Weaknesses Fire seems to take away his power, as well as getting trapped in something made of a non-conductive material. As seen in A Jolt from the Past, if Nosedeenians run out of energy, they will fall asleep. As shown in the same episode, they can be insulated with rubber-sheeted blankets. Buzzshock is not very durable, as he is easily taken out by Sevenseven's laser with one shot, as seen in Cough It Up. History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben 10,000 *Buzzshock first appeared in Ben 10,000. Buzzshock defeated Dr. Animo. ;Ken *In Ken 10, Buzzshock attempted to fight Mot Snikrep, before Mot Snikrep was frozen by Ben 10,000 as Arctiguana. Buzzshock later attacked Kevin 11,000. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In Max's Monster, Buzzshock was unlocked by Phil so he could feed off him. He then powered up a Null Void Projector to defeat Phil. *In Cough It Up, Buzzshock defeated Sixsix but was defeated by Sevenseven. *In Rook Tales, Buzzshock tried to take off Young One's tail. * In The Color of Monkey, Buzzshock was used to fight Suemungousaur. ;Bad Ben *In And Then There Was Ben, Buzzshock chased an Omnitrixless Ben Prime. Appearances |-|Ben 10= ;Ben 10,000 *''Ben 10,000'' (first appearance) ;Ken *''Ken 10'' (x2) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben *''Max's Monster'' (first re-appearance; intended alien was Feedback) *''Cough It Up'' *''Rook Tales'' (cameo) *''The Color of Monkey'' ;Bad Ben *''And Then There Was Ben'' Naming and Translations Etymology Buzzshock is a combination of the words "buzz" and "shock". Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens